


Every step of the way

by Wayward_Alex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Castiel (Supernatural), Bodyguard Romance, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Alex/pseuds/Wayward_Alex
Summary: A plane crash kills most of the royal family and the Queen must reach out to the next in line. This is what happens when my instagram followers tell me to write a bodyguard AU and a modern royal AU... I have no idea what's going on and Cas has an accent because I say so.The Princess Diaries meet BBC Bodyguard.Teaser:"You are a bodyguard?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well, you don't look like a bodyguard.”“What'd you expect?” Castiel asked with his head tilted to the side.“Well, I don't know, maybe a tough guy? Or at least someone taller than me.”“This is my disguise,” Castiel replied sarcastically. “I’m Richard Madden under this mask.”“You better not be. I watched the show, you know?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bastardized the royal family so much. I'm so sorry Lizzie.

Prince John wasn't like his older brothers. He liked to pick fights and wasn't very good at anything else. John dreamed of being a soldier or perhaps a police officer. He sat down with his parents one day to discuss his future. There was nothing in England for him. He wasn't a strong leader like the first born son, Charles, or a smart economist like his older sister, Anne. 

 

John didn't want the title: His Royal Highness The Prince Jonathan Albert Christian Edward, Duke of York, Earl of Inverness, Baron Killyleagh. Much less did he want his older brother's title: His Royal Highness Prince Charles Philip Arthur George, Prince of Wales, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland.

 

John wanted to be just John. Free to join the marines, marry someone he loves, and raise a kid on his own. 

  
  


The Queen wasn't too thrilled with John's plan, but her father King George had taught her that some men don't truly want power. Little John reminded her of her own uncle who had abdicated the throne to live a happy life with his wife. The Queen sighed and wished John the best.

 

He moved to America where girls fawned over his accent and his polite mannerism. He learned to adopt a southern accent and moved from town to town until he joined the US army. There would be no favoritism that way and he could be just John.

 

Just John removed the rest of his names legally. He even removed his last name Mountbatten-Windsor to appear less important. The world was a small place and his last name was pretty popular all around the world.

 

When it came time to pick a last name he chose Winchester in name of the boarding school he'd wanted to attend as a child. He'd been shipped to Austria instead, but the past didn't matter. 

 

John (now John Winchester) was back from his first tour with the army when he met Mary, a beautiful blonde who'd just ran away from home. Things developed quickly and before they knew it Mary was pregnant. They got married before she showed and John was the happiest man on Earth. Dean was a lovely boy and John loved him with his entire self.

 

John kept an ear out for news about home. No one mentioned his name in the media. It was as if he'd never existed which was practically the truth. The third child was always forgotten.

 

When Prince Charles died in Iceland, John sent a letter to his mother asking if he should come to the funeral. Her aid sent him a letter back, explaining that his appearance would only put his anonymity in peril. He was confused. He'd thought his brother's death would mean that it would be a time for him to step up as heir apparent to the British throne.

 

He received a letter from Anne next, explaining that she was pregnant with a boy and that she wished him the best in life.

 

John sent back a picture of baby Dean Winchester.

 

He didn't think life could get any better and then Mary was pregnant again.

 

She died during childbirth and now John had to raise Sam and Dean on his own.

 

X

 

Castiel Novak had one job and one job only: protect the heir apparent: Prince Peter, son of the deceased Princess Anne. 

 

Castiel Novak failed at one job and one job only: protecting the heir apparent: Prince Peter, son of the deceased Princess Anne.

  
  


It was all over the news. The crown prince and his family had been on a plane to France. It was the first holiday the family had taken since the birth of their third daughter, but that didn't matter now, did it? 

 

Not a faulty plane, not a turbulent weather, not a bad pilot. 

 

Just bad luck.

 

They say you’re more likely to die driving to the airport than flying on an airplane, but that's not what happened to Castiel and the crown prince. He remembers hearing the pilot over the comms yelling at the passengers to take their seats and secure their seatbelts. Castiel had been the last to take a seat, making sure that the children were secured before he even thought of his own safety. 

 

The plane hit the water and then Castiel woke up in a hospital bed. The pilot, one air hostess, one member of their security team, and the entire royal family had drowned at sea. Balthazar and Uriel had survived.

 

A shame really. The three of them were better off dead if it meant that at least one member of the royal family had made it.

 

The media was having a field day with the news. There were no mentions of Castiel, Balthazar, and Uriel other than the "three surviving members of the security detail". Uriel, Balthazar, and Castiel refused to make any comments unless strictly given permission by the Queen. They silently discussed what happened within the confines of Balthazar's hospital room. He'd injured his leg and both Uriel and Castiel decided to not make the man overextend himself. They went over what happened again and again until they came to the conclusion that no one was at fault. The forensics department would have the final word, but the three of them doubted they'd find anything of import. 

 

One by one they had a meeting with the Queen. She saw Balthazar first. A quick meeting that shook Balthazar to his core. The man refused to talk about it. When asked, he would shake his head with a smile and tears on his eyes.

 

Castiel and Uriel didn't know what that meant.

 

Uriel went next. His meeting took longer than Balthazar's. The Queen questioned him thoroughly with another member of the Royalty and Specialist Protection unit present. 

 

By the end of it, the Queen was too tired to call Castiel right away. Castiel thought he was about to be dismissed. He itched to reach out for his phone and start looking for a new job, when the Queen's personal aide opened the door and smiled at him. 

 

Castiel stood up straighter than was necessary and she waved him.

 

"Her Majesty the Queen has requested your presence for tea."

 

Castiel nodded with a stern face. Internally, he was screaming in confusion. 

 

The Queen's aide led him through several halls that Castiel knew like the back of his hand, probably even better than the aide. With his state of mind, Castiel was sure that he'd never been able to find his way on his own. Suddenly, he was being asked to take a seat after all the proper protocols were made. He had his tea in front him and the Queen was silently studying him. 

 

He was also handed a file.

 

The Queen gestured for Castiel to read it. Castiel obeyed and what he found struck him harder than when the plane hit the water.

  
  


X

 

Sam Winchester walked into the kitchen with his tablet. His older brother, Dean, was flipping pancakes with the ease of someone who'd been doing it for years. He'd been cooking breakfast for Sam for what felt like forever. After their mom's death, John Winchester had become a shell of himself. Ultimately dying in a car accident. Dean had inherited the Impala as the man's only earthly possession. They'd moved to Sioux Falls with their uncle Bobby and they'd kept going with Sam obsessing over his grades and Dean obsessing over fixing the Impala.

  
  


Sam busied himself with serving their coffee and setting the table. Then, he sat down and opened a news app.

 

"So get this, remember that plane crash earlier this month?" 

 

Dean grunted. "I work with cars, Sammy, not planes."

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was a private plane and it killed the royal family."

 

Dean paused for a few seconds then flipped his pancake unto a plate. He brought the steaming piles of pancakes to the table and allowed Sam to serve their plates while Dean fetched the maple syrup. 

 

"Which royal family?" Dean asked, sitting down.

 

"English."

 

"The Queen died?" Dean asked with wide eyes. "She's been alive for like forever, dude."

 

"No, jerk, she's alive. I told you about it when it happened. Where you even listening?" Sam rolled his eyes. "The Prince and his wife passed away along with their three daughters. Died on impact."

 

"That's horrible," Dean said, thinking about the possibility of Sam dying in a plane crash. "You'll be taking the bus from now on instead of planes. I don't care if you have to take a bus from here to Alaska."

 

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right."

 

Dean flipped a piece of pancake at him, smirking like a child when it hit Sam in the face and then fell inside his mug.

 

"Dude, gross!" Sam put his mug down and glared at Dean. "What the hell, man! You are the one who said food fighting was a no-go!"

 

"Planes are the birds of Hell, Sam."

 

Sam sighed. He stood up and fixed himself another mug. He sat back down and the brothers ate in peace until Dean opened his mouth.

 

"Alright, gotta get a move on, bitch."

 

Dean stood up and piled up his dirty dishes. He washed them quickly and placed them on the drying rack. Sam rushed to finish his own food and followed his big brother's example. They brushed their teeth quickly and grabbed their stuff to pile up on the Impala. Dean drove Sam to work,small mallaw firm that Dean kept purposely forgetting the name off because it had some weird name and a stupid catchphrase that made them sound like a bunch of vegan social justice warriors (which was exactly what they were). Dean dropped Sam at the front where he received a bunch of glares for his car. 

 

To pay for all his eco-sins, he allowed Sam to fill their small apartment with eco-friendly items like bamboo toothbrushes and avoided plastic. Dean drew the line at Sam being interested in composting.

 

Dean arrived at his garage and parked baby in the front. Customers were attracted to the shop by her perfect appearance and purring engine. The crown jewel of Winchester's Garage. They specialized in restoring vintage cars, but they were known to work on regular cars every now and then. Dean always made sure to explain to the client that modern cars weren't their forte, but no one really listened. He couldn't blame them. After all, his garage was one of the best in California. In a couple years he would be able to get a bigger garage and hire more people. 

 

After Bobby Singer's death, Dean had sold everything, packed the rest, and drove to California. Sam had been living with his girlfriend at the time, which made life a little awkward when Dean had to sleep on their couch until he found a one bedroom and a job. Dean saved all the money he could and worked on getting enough experience until he could set up his own garage in San Francisco. Sam graduated from Stanford and broke up with Jessica when she cheated on him with his ex-best friend, Brady. 

 

Sam had gone dark for a year. Not even Dean could reach him. Dean got a text one night and a couple days later Sam was at his door. They didn't say anything as Sam dropped his bags on Dean's ratty couch and curled up on it. Sam found a job that same month.

 

Apparently Sam had been living in New York with a girl called Ruby. They worked together at a corporate law firm where Sam fell in love with human-rights. This caused Ruby to throw a fit. She wanted to be with a successful and rich man and Sam wasn't into that. He'd sold everything he owned, gave the rest to charity, and found Dean in San Francisco.

 

Dean's day was spent under a 1969 Dodge Charger and greeting customers. He finished the Charger before lunch time, had some food at his friend Benny's restaurant, and went back to the garage to meet the Charger's owner. The man was in his late 50s and a regular at the garage. He sold vintage cars for a living and was interested in making business with Dean. At one point, Dean hopped that the two of them could join forces.

 

He texted Sam a few hours later and Sam told him not that he'd be staying late at work, preparing for court. Dean sighed and drove himself home. A small two bedroom apartment that was barely enough for the two brothers. Dean glared at his dirty hands the entire drive to his building. He'd rushed to clean himself up, but damn oil wouldn't go away. His jeans were dirty as well. Dean may force his employees to wear overalls, but there was no way in hell he'd let himself look stupid in one of those.

 

He parked baby in her spot and stretched his arms up until his spine cracked. He grunted and rubbed his back. A couple pills of Robaxin were calling his name with a siren-like song. Dean climbed the steps up to his apartment with a glare. There was an elevator, but Dean had never seen it working. Sam said it was healthier to take the stairs. 

 

Dean didn't care.

 

He unlocked his door, making a note to grab a rag and clean the doorknob after catching a black smudge left there by his fingers. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where a dark shape was waiting for him in the kitchen. Dean cursed and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. He grabbed the biggest kitchen knife he could find and pointed it at the shape, reaching out with the other hand to turn on the lights. 

 

A man with dark hair and a carefully tailored double breasted suit sat on the dingy kitchen table. He sat with his leg crossed and his hands primply positioned on his lap. He didn't flinch at the knife, he just tilted his head to the side like a bird. 

 

"Dean Winchester, I presume?" 

 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?" Dean spat.

 

The man flinched at the crude language and said, "I was looking for John Winchester and have come to the news that he passed away." The man stood up, smoothing down his suit and continued, "You are John Winchester's eldest son, aren't you?"

 

"What's that to you?" Dean asked, tightening his hold on his knife. "I don't give a fuck if he owes you money. I ain't got nothing to do with that."

 

"My name is Castiel Novak and I'm a bodyguard, Mr. Winchester. I'd like to discuss some terms with you in private."

 

"You are a bodyguard?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well, you don't look like a bodyguard.”

 

“What'd you expect?” Castiel asked with his head tilted to the side.

 

“Well, I don't know, maybe a tough guy? Or at least someone taller than me.”

 

“This is my disguise,” Castiel replied sarcastically. “I’m Richard Madden under this mask.”

 

“You better not be. I watched the show, you know?”

 

"Would you put that knife down, sir? I wouldn't wish anything bad to happen." Castiel gestured with an open palm at the wooden block that held the other knives.

 

Dean tightened his grip on the knife. "What's with the accent?" he asked. "And why the hell did you break into my apartment."

 

"This is my accent," Castiel said, "and I didn't wish to wait outside. I'm here in the name of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second─"

 

"The actual queen?" Dean asked.

 

"Yes, sir, Her Majesty the Queen has requested your presence at the Buckingham palace by the end of the week, but first she would like for me to inquire about your familial relationships. We understand your father and mother have passed away. Prince John─"

 

It didn't take more than that for Dean to figure out the rest.

 

Dean burst into laughter, head thrown back and hand on his stomach. He fumbled to drop the knife on the counter and cackled in Castiel's face.

 

Castiel looked at Dean with a lost expression. He was startled by such boisterous laughter. Was this really the future king of England? Castiel had read his file and there was nothing but tales of bad behavior, stealing, and low grades. The pictures the Queen's aid had shown him were promising. Green eyes and freckles peppered the beautiful face of a young man. It had been taken for a driver's license since the Winchester brothers didn't keep up with social media. Castiel stared at the greasy hands and clothing, at the clear muscle on the man's body, and the pure mirth in the man's laughter.

 

Castiel was sure that laughter would haunt his dreams.

 

He wanted to yell at the man to have more respect, but he couldn't. With all this death, the laughing man in front of him was now the crown prince and thus far above Castiel's rank. Instead of snapping at the prince, Castiel put his hands behind his back and patiently waited for the man to acknowledge him. The American would need extensive training on how to conduct himself in public. The accent would've to come first. That southern accent wasn't going to do it for the Queen. 

 

He couldn't deny that Dean was gorgeous, fitting the Prince Charming persona perfectly. A carefully tailored suit, some grooming, and a better posture would easily make Dean the top most handsome royal in the world. His looks and his position in the line of succession to the throne made Dean the most eligible bachelor of the world.

 

His Royal Highness The Prince Dean, Prince of Wales, Duke of York, Duke of Rothesay, Duke of Cornwall, Earl of Carrick, Earl of Chester, Earl of Inverness, Baron Killyleagh, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland, wiped a tear off his face.

 

Castiel's sanity was holding on by a thread.

 

"Sir," he began, but Dean flinched.

 

"Don't call me that, dude. That's not right. You are my age!" Dean complained.

 

"Actually, I am four years older than you, your royal highness."

 

Dean snorted. "Alright, where's the hidden camera?" He began to look around the kitchen with narrowed eyes. "Sam just casually mentioned this morning that a prince was dead and now he casually doesn't come home? Nah, I'm not buying it." Dean jumped on a chair and looked around, head almost touching the ceiling.

 

"There are no hidden cameras, but there is a security detail outside." 

 

Castiel walked Dean to a window, moved the curtain and waved. Dean frowned and then a light shone from a separate building in morse code. Dean paid attention to it and then raised an eyebrow at Castiel. He replied by clearing his throat and looking away from Dean.

 

"My legs are not  _ that  _ bowlegged, are they?" Dean asked.

 

Castiel cleared his throat again and tapped his ear piece.

 

Oh.

 

Well alright. People were listening and standing guard on random buildings. 

 

"I still don't believe you."

 

"Her Majesty the Queen and I thought it would be prudent for us to have a Skype call," Castiel said without making eye contact. 

 

"A royal Skype call, huh? What's her username?" Dean asked with a shit-eating grin.

 

Castiel sighed and walked back to the kitchen. There was a tablet on the kitchen table. Castiel picked it up and tapped away at it with a frown on his face. 

 

Dean watched silently as Castiel fought with tablet. He would have the same issues with it, so he didn't offer his help. Dean busied himself trying to clean his hands at the kitchen sink, but he only made it worse. He shrugged, wiped his hands on his shirt and patiently waited to Castiel to pull the Skype call. 

 

"Your Majesty," Cas said and bowed at the tablet he was holding at arm's length, frontal camera aimed at his face. 

 

Dean tried not to laugh at the odd gesture, which was easier said than done, but he managed.

 

"Allow me to introduce you to Prince Dean." 

 

Castiel turned the tablet to face Dean, setting it so that Dean would not have to bent down to face the screen. 

 

"Son of a─" 

 

"We have to do something about your name. Just Dean won't be enough," the Queen mentioned to someone on the side. Then she realized Dean was on the screen and her eyes widened. "Oh my days! You are looking a little dirty there, my darling boy," she said while Dean's mouth hung wide open. "What have you been doing to get stains like that?" she asked in hee perfect accent.

 

"I… was fixing a 1969 Dodge Charger…" Dean mumbled and then he said, "The Queen…"

 

"Yes, my boy, I'm sure this might come as shock to you, but Novak─" Castiel tensed up. "─can explain everything until we can have a proper meeting. London is eight hours ahead of San Francisco so I─"

 

"It's okay!" Dean reassured her. "Oh shit I interrupted you. I'm so sorry. I.." He turned to Castiel. "I thought this was a prank! Why didn't you say anything!"

 

The Queen of England fought back a yawn and waved a hand to call Dean's attention. 

 

"You may ask him anything you want, my dear boy, but if you excuse me I'm afraid these old bones aren't what they used to be," she said, but didn't do anything to end the call. "You look just like your father did when he was young."

 

"My dad?" Dean asked.

 

"John was a man who yearned for life." She smiled sadly. "We can talk more about him when you get here."

 

Dean nodded and the Queen said her farewells. 

 

Castiel watched as Dean processed every word. He didn't want to know what it would be like to have such a heavy weight trust upon his─

 

"WAIT! AM I GONNA HAVE TO GET INSIDE A PLANE?"

 

Castiel sighed and couldn't wait to meet the other brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do this with short chapters so that I can update quickly without ignoring the things I have to do in life. I'll be posting a chapter every Tuesday, but I may post extra chapters on other days if I feel like it. Good luck guessing my schedule.

Castiel Novak was born and raised in London. His mother was a nurse and his father was a doctor. As a child, his parents had groomed a sense of civic duty and the importance of studying. Castiel got good grades his entire life and his parents were proudly preparing themself for the day he attended Oxford.

And then he signed up for the army.

Needless to say, Castiel's parents weren't thrilled. They'd thought he'd at least find his way to the Royal Army Medical Corps, but no. Little Castiel Novak joined the Royal Army. 

Castiel never talked to his parents again. He'd hated his strict childhood to the point of depression. Castiel had never learned to play with other kids and had always had his face pressed to a book he hadn't chosen. Castiel would rather play with his toy soldiers than read some boring stuff about molecular biology that he's too young to understand. 

The army was both the best and the worst thing ever. He was treating like an equal, but at the same time he was the odd one out. He couldn't connect with his peers. Castiel didn't know what he was doing wrong, but talking to people was harder than expected. Slowly, he got used to the close quarters situation and the other recruits got used to him. 

He went on his first tour and eventually he was recruited by the S014 which slowly became the Royalty and Specialist Protection (RaSP). Castiel loved being a part of the police force rather than the army. It kept him closer to home in a way that the army didn't. He felt more human, more independent. In the army he was just one out of many, but with the RaSP he was unique. A deadly human weapon turned shield for the royal family.  

Now he was tasked with protecting this new prince. Castiel would be his sword and his shield in any way possible. He'd failed once before and he wouldn't do it again. 

Dean asked questions about Prince John and the rest of the royal family. Castiel did his best to explain how the line of succession worked and why no one had contacted them before. Dean accepted Castiel's rushed explanation of the Queen following Prince John's only wish. Dean had scoffed at that, but he didn't seem angry. It was clear that Dean felt some level of animosity towards his father. Castiel wondered what it would be like to love someone and hate them at the same time as Dean did. 

The conversation turned towards Sam. Dean's green eyes lit up when he talked about his successful baby brother. Castiel listened with rapt attention carefully hidden behind a stern frown. It was then that Castiel realized he would also protect Sam no matter what cost. 

Dean was a mechanic which explained the grease stains. Sam was a lawyer which explained the absence and piles of paperwork strewn all over the small living room. Castiel didn't know anything about cars other than the requirements and details of leading a motorcade. Someone new and American like Dean would need an extreme amount of security. The title may not have the same political weight as it used to, but people wouldn't be happy with someone like Dean on the throne. 

Castiel and Dean talked for hours until someone announced Sam's arrival via the comm link on Castiel's ear. Castiel prepared himself for a second verbal attack the level of the Spanish Inquisition and went to open the door for Sam. He didn't expect to crane his neck so much to be able to look at Sam in the eyes.

"Uhh… am I interrupting something?" Sam asked.

"Not at all, please come in." 

Castiel bowed his head and opened the door further. He gestured with his arm for Sam to step in and stood at attention near the door with his arms behind his back. 

Dean stared at him with wide eyes. The corner of his lips was threatening to curl into a smile and Castiel shoved the urge to wipe it off. Doing things like this was protocol and Dean should start to get used to the new status quo. 

Sam's eyes were just as wide as his brother's. He put his bag on the floor and faced Castiel.

"Who─"

"This is Cas," Dean said with a smile that only became wider when Cas flinched at the nickname. "He's got a wild story to tell you, but you look ready to pass out. Long story short we are meeting the Queen of England pretty soon."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sammy." Dean chuckled. "It's stupid. Go to sleep. You have court tomorrow."

"Yes, court…"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the lost look in Sam's eyes, but didn't mention it. He pushed Sam to his bedroom and watched as he fell on his bed, shoes and all. Then he turned to Cas who had remained close, but not enough for Dean to feel crowded. 

They stared at each other for a long time, just taking each other in. 

Dean still had some trouble with believing him, but the Queen herself had just Skyped him! He'd never been a fan of the British royalty, but he didn't live under a rock. 

That's when panic settled in.

"Sir?"

"God, don't call me that," Dean said between sharp exhales and dry swallowing. His throat and lungs were compressing and decompressing at random intervals. Dean was hyperventilating and black spots were beginning to crawl into his eyesight.

Cas panicked. He couldn't just touc─

Fuck it.

Dean is not the king yet.

So Castiel slowly approached him. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his elbow and gently coaxed him into a slower breathing pattern. Dean muttered something about getting pranked, but Castiel ignored that. He pulled Dean towards the couch and ran him through some easy breathing techniques.

X

Sam went to court the next morning. Dean had wanted to drive him to court, but Castiel had a driver ready just for Sam. Both brothers felt awkward about refusing the favor and so Sam was driven to court in a rented BMW. Cas didn't say it out loud but Dean was pretty sure more agents followed Sam. The bodyguards didn't fully invade his privacy by following him inside the courtroom.

They stayed outside in the hall instead. They weren't savages.

Cas on the other hand was a completely savage. He'd fought Dean in the morning about who would drive the Impala. Cas insisted Dean had to drive in the back and that two more bodyguards would accompany inside. Dean had refused to allow Cas to drive, but had accepted the extra passengers without a fuzz. 

Until Cas  **_insisted_ ** that Dean should let him drive.

"No one is driving my baby but me and the offer is off the table."

In hindsight… Cas should've accepted Dean's initial terms. 

Castiel and the rest of the officers had basically pulled an old school car chase through the streets of San Francisco. The British agents weren't used to these roads and their rented cars were no match to Dean's Impala. The police had even stopped some of Cas' agents for reckless driving and that would be hard to explain back home. 

The only one that could keep up with Dean was Meg. She'd been driving a motorcycle and wasn't afraid of the American roads unlike the rest. She'd caught up to Dean by lure luck. Traffic had stopped Dean's race and Meg had pulled up besides him to have a chat.

"Nice car, you are gonna love the stuff we have back home. The Queen's into vintage cars and I'm sure she'd let you have a go at them," Meg crooned, half leaning on her bike.

"Your accent," Dean pointed out.

"I was raised in Chicago, but all my family is from the other side of the pound. There was nothing for me in Chicago so I tried my luck in London and now I'm racing with the Prince."

Dean snorted and pointed at the red light. "Won't be much of a race."

"You are on!"

Neither told Cas what had happened when he arrived at the garage. He asked, but neither replied. Meg was moodier than ever and refused to say a word. Dean was grinning like a five year old and acted like their earlier argument had never happened. 

Whatever Meg had done, Cas made a mental note to thank her later. 

Dean gave Cas a tour around the garage and introduced him as "my friend Cas" and nothing else. Dean's employees had eyed him dubiously, but they respected Dean too much to ask.

They holed up in Dean's office where Cas took the opportunity to educate Dean about what he needed to know. It was all going fairly easy. Cas was easy to understand and Dean was a great student until Dean realized something. 

"Cas… what about my life here?"

The silence had been answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are all un-betaed and I have too much going on to edit properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Sam and Dean to leave their lives behind turned out to be the hardest thing Cas had ever done. They'd both amassed a large quantity of friends and acquaintances that would miss them. Like flowers to the sun, people were attracted to the brothers and in turn they got to experience the brothers' kindness and love. 

They couldn't say why they were leaving, but Cas had helped them create a believable story that no one believed. 

People offered them money, a place to stay, food, business opportunities, anything to make them stay, but the brothers had gracefully denied everything. Cas had never seen a community so keen on keeping two people there. It was heartbreaking to see, but Castiel powered through. 

"So… they are throwing us a party tonight before we leave."

Cas had wanted to bang his head against the wall, but instead he listened to Dean talk about the attendants and the location. Cas was making mental notes of everything and silently devised a plan to infiltrate the party with his agents to keep the brother's safe.

He sent a team of agents shopping to get some casual clothes for the party that would go along well enough with the bulletproof vests. That meant that they all had to wear sleeves. It didn't matter to the vast majority of men, but Meg had whined endlessly. She'd even tried to convince Cas of letting her switch places with the agents that would stay outside to no avail. Ever since the garage incident, Cas had decided to keep Meg as close to Dean as possible. He still didn't know what had happened, but decided that it was for the best.

The party was being held at Benny's restaurant. It was a large garden with pristine white tents. Fairy lights decorated the place and Cas was surprised at how decent it all looked. Dean had caught his wide eyed look and had teased Cas for his "britishness". The people at the party didn't notice the agents. Between Sam's people and Dean's people, the agents shamelessly blended in with the crowd. 

Dean caught sight of Benny near the back where he was roasting an entire pork for the evening. The party had buffet style servings that had the British agents salivating over the creole food. Cas hadn't had the time to eat anything yet since Dean had insisted that they wait for the main course. Seeing the pork, Cas understood.

"Hey, brother! How you doing, man?" Benny grinned and patted Dean in the arm. "Man, am I gonna miss your ugly ass."

Cas saw heard Meg snorting over the com links.

"I'm gonna miss your food so much, Benny," Dean replied with genuine sadness. He pulled the larger man down for a bear hug and then pointed at Cas. "This is my friend, Cas."

Cas wasn't expecting to be introduced as a friend and neither did he expect the bear hug he got from Benny. Both men tensed up. Benny had strategically placed his hands on Cas' lower and upper back and had felt Cas' gun holsters and bulletproof vest. Benny let go of Cas with a big grin that fooled Dean. 

"He's not from around and he's never tried food like yours, man," Dean continued.

"Really? Well you are in for a treat!" Benny grinned again and put his heavy hand on Cas' shoulder. His grip tight enough to bruise. "Have you tried the gumbo yet? It's over there on the buffet table." Benny pointed a finger at the table and gave Cas a pointed shove towards it.

Dean grabbed Cas by the elbow and said, "How long is this gonna take, Benny?"

"The pork? An hour to be ready to serve at least, why─"

"Oh? Well then I'll show Cas around and feed him your gumbo. I'm starving!"

Dean pulled Cas away from Benny. He shot him a raised eyebrow when they were out of Benny's line of sight. Cas leaned in and whispered a short explanation and Dean understood. They grabbed some food together and sat down at a table filled with Dean's employees (or soon to be ex-employees). Cas remained silent all through dinner, specially when Benny took a seat at Dean's other side and proceeded to shoot tense looks behind his back all through the night. Neither was too keen on leaving Dean alone with the other so the three of them stuck together for the whole night. People raised their eyebrows at the oddly matched trio, but that didn't prevent them from approaching Dean with sad smiles and trying once again to convince him to stay.

There were copious amounts of alcohol and weed involved. Cas was a bit startled by the latter and then he found Meg passing a blunt with some of Sam's coworkers. When confronted, she said that it helped her blend in and Cas had almost had an aneurysm right there. 

Then he'd seen Dean doing tricks with smoke and…

Well…

Deep breaths Cas, deep─oh no he's breathing in the smoke. 

He wanted to walk away to the more family friendly area of the party where people hounded Benny to talk about the food, but Cas had to remain by Dean's side. 

The Queen didn't need to know.

With beer and weed around, Dean was at his most relaxed state. Someone had found a guitar somewhere and it had ended on Dean's lap. He'd sung Simple Man by himself and attracted a good crowd of rowdy men singing along and women wolf whistling at them. He'd sung Brother when Sam had caught his attention. Benny had joined the crowd eventually and he'd sung The Weight with Dean. All the while Cas remained nearby, but at this point he wasn't sure it was because of the job. Dean's voice poured like honey out of his plump lips and his green eyes glowed under the fairy lights like he’d been snatched out of a Disney film. 

No force in the world would separate Cas from that view.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are the spaces between parragraphs too big? It's been ages since posted anything in this site.


End file.
